inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichihoshi Mitsuru
(Midfielder) |number = 13 |team = Inazuma Japan (Orion) |seiyuu = Oomachi Tomohiro Fujiwara Natsumi (child) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Orion)}}Ichihoshi Mitsuru ( ) is a midfielder for Inazuma Japan. Appearance Ichihoshi has fair skin tone and is average in height. He has dark-blue, neck-length hair with two bangs coming down onto his forehead. He also has sea-blue eyes. Plot Sometime before the ceremony, Ichihoshi landed in Japan with the plane and went to the ceremony where it was revealed that he was selected as a member of Inazuma Japan. They later went to the place where they were going to train for the upcoming matches and when he went out of the bus, Inamori Asuto approached him and they introduced themselves to each other. Ichihoshi then revealed that he was a member of a Russian club before he came to Japan to play for Inazuma Japan. The next day, Clario Orvan came to Inazuma Japan's first training and showed their difference in level when he was able to score a goal with Diamond Ray, which nobody was able to stop. The day of the match against Red Bison arrived and Ichihoshi was benched for the match while he muttered that Inazuma Japan will lose the match. When Gouenji Shuuya was injured after he scored the first goal for Inazuma Japan with Last Resort, Ichihoshi helped him to walk to the bench. During half time, Ichihoshi gave Gouenji more ice for his knee injury. In the end, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 3-2 and Ichihoshi looked at Baek Shi-Woo when he went off the field. Sometime later in the night, before he visited Endou Mamoru's room, he stood in front of it and stated that he'll be the next target. Entering the room, Ichihoshi said that he was Endou's fan and asked him if he could play in the next match to which Endou responded that he was looking forward to his plays. After the conversation, Ichihoshi went for a run and he looked down where his Orion mark was located at the bottom of his left leg, revealing him to be a member of the Disciple of Orion. It was revealed that Inazuma Japan's next opponent was Shining Satans, but Zhao Jin Yun didn't manage to get any info about them, so the team went to train for their next match without having any idea what kind of plays Shining Satans has. Ichihoshi asked if Endou could join him in practice and since he agreed, Ichihoshi was excited that Endou was going to check out his plays. During their training, Ichihoshi kept shooting at Endou, but he managed to catch all of them and Ichihoshi went to shoot once more with this time, a spike appearing on the ball when he touched and clicked a button on the ball, saying that he'll be finished with this one. Endou managed to dodge the ball when Kidou Yuuto warned him to dodge it. Ichihoshi picked up the ball and pretended to not know where the spike came from, but Kidou thought differently and blamed him for it. Endou broke up the two and Ichihoshi apologized to Endou for it with Endou saying that there wasn't a reason for him to apologize for. Their coach approached the duo and he said that Ichihoshi will be starting for the upcoming match, causing him to be excited. Sometime after the training, he was outside with a lighter and said that Endou was his original target, but changed to Kidou. The next day, Ichihoshi went to talk with Kira Hiroto after seeing his practice with Haizaki Ryouhei and said that it wasn't his fault and that he should make up with Haizaki, but Hiroto stated that he wasn't bothered with it. Hiroto left and Fudou Akio appeared in front of Ichihoshi and wondered what he was up to, but that he also didn't care about it. He later went to the Inakuni Raimon players and showed them a video of Shining Satans' training, offering his help to train them on physical combat since they saw that in the video. At the end of the day, he overheard the conversation that Haizaki and Kidou had about darkness and light in Haizaki's life. Kidou stated that the light he is looking for may be found across the ocean. Then Ichihoshi muttered that Haizaki will be devoured in darkness before he'll be able to get there. The match between Inazuma Japan and Shining Satans started and the Inakuni players realized that Australian players behaved in a completely different way that Ichihoshi showed them on video. After a series of strange events, the team understood that Australia's been using some trick against them. Kidou stated that it was possible that someone among their team cooperated with the opponents and Haizaki confirmed it might be Ichihoshi. When Ichihoshi denied that, he also warned Kidou to be careful during the match to avoid injuries like Gouenji got before. The first half ended and Zhao Jin Yun revealed to Kidou that Ichihoshi was a national goodwill ambassador since he played at least 2 years in a foreign country. Zhao was required to have Ichihoshi play in every match or else his reputation as coach will be put at risk if he didn't let Ichihoshi play. Kidou told Kazemaru that Ichihoshi is a trojan horse that was sent by someone to make Japan lose and these people could be also responsible for Gouenji's injuries. He also stated that he is going to eliminate Ichihoshi. Before the second half of match started, he talked to Haizaki and Hiroto about his plan. As Taroth and Sar Gatanas talked about Ichihoshi's role as a Seal of Orion and they smiled to each other. After that Haizaki and Hiroto got the ball and suddenly hit Ichihoshi twice. Teammates from Japan were shocked and didn't understand what is going on. Also Australian players didn't approve it. Kazemaru was wondering how far will Kidou go to eliminate Ichihoshi and was worrying about losing Kidou. Haizaki and Hiroto kept shooting to Ichihoshi and other Australian players. When Ichihoshi fell down after hit by Explosion, Asuto approached him and asked if he is ok and helped him to stand up. Ichihoshi said that maybe they aimed him because they don't like his plays. Then Asuto realized that it was Kidou who has planned everything. When he demanded answers from Kidou, Haizaki said that Asuto didn't see anything. When new player Luci Fanos attacked Sakanoue with blades hidden in his cleats, Kidou was schocked that opponents will go so far. He said that there are times when action must be taken in order to protect what's most important to you. When Luci tried to attack again, Sakanoue outsmarted him and Luci failed. With a little help from Natsumi, Endo was finnaly able to blocke Time Trans and Inazuma Japan scored three goals. After the last shoot Ichihoshi fell down again, Kidou approached him with open hand to help him stand up. However when Ichihoshi caught his hand, Kidou let him go and said his hand slipped. Ichihoshi muttered that he will never forgive Kidou. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * Gallery Young Ichihoshi.png|Young Ichihoshi and his brother. Ichihoshi Mitsuru's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Ichihoshi announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. Ichihoshi's Orion mark.png|Ichihoshi's Orion mark. Ichihoshi taking The Explosion.png|Ichihoshi hit by The Explosion. Ichihoshi Mitsuru Art.jpg|Ichihoshi's artwork. EL04-11.png|EL04-11. EPD-04-011.png|EPD-04-011. EP-04-012.png|EP-04-012. EPS-02-006.png|EPS-02-006. DB01-60.png|DB01-60. Trivia *Ichihoshi was originally from a Russian football club before being picked for Inazuma Japan. *Ichihoshi seems to be the Orion counterpart of Tsurugi Kyousuke, because both of them tried to damage the protagonist team at the start of the series due to some unknown reasons. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Disciples of Orion